Snakespeare
by RoseKath
Summary: Short stories inspired by Shakespeare.
1. Not Much Ado

**Not Much Ado**

Buttercup was yelling at the top of her lungs once again. Butch retaliated calmly, infuriating her even more. Boomer rolled his eyes and gazed at Bubbles, who was biting her nails. Boomer thought Bubbles looked a lot cute that way. Bubbles caught Boomer looking at her and blushed. Princess stood nearby staring dreamily at Butch, glaring every once in a while at Buttercup. Kids nearby placed bets on who'd win this time, Butch or Buttercup. Some laughed, while others, who were used to Butch and Buttercup's fights, just walked away. Another average day at Pokey Oaks High School.

The bell rang. Buttercup stalked off, fists clenched and with gritted teeth while Butch calmly walked away, even whistling a tune. Bubbles glanced at Boomer and Boomer glanced back. They silently agreed that this had to end. They agreed to meet later, and Bubbles ran nervously after Buttercup while Boomer ran after Butch.

Boomer and Bubbles met at lunch. Princess was sitting at a table nearby; surrounded by "friends" she was treating to a free lunch. Bubbles thought they should make Butch and Buttercup friends. Boomer thought it impossible, but agreed. Bubbles told Boomer of her plan to make them friends by doing nice things for both of them. Princess, who was eavesdropping, grinned to herself.

Moments after, both Butch and Buttercup receive random good deeds. Free candy on their chair, advice on homework and other treats, all accompanied by notes that said either "From Butch" or "From Buttercup". Boomer spent a lot of time with Buttercup, while Bubbles spent her time with Butch. Boomer told Buttercup of how awesome and cool Butch was, while Bubbles told Butch of how funny and smart Buttercup actually was. In their free time, Boomer and Bubbles hung out and laughed together, and soon found themselves falling in love.

Princess knew of Boomer and Bubbles' plan. She tried her best to make things worse. The notes that said "From Buttercup" changed to "From Princess, with love 3" and all the notes that said "From Butch" now said "From Boomer". The most maniacal thing she had done was to fool Buttercup into thinking Butch was stealing her sister.

Buttercup was absentmindedly walking with Boomer, who was going on and on about how awesome Butch was. Princess walked by, nose high in the air, saying that Buttercup's sister was being stolen by her archenemy. She stalked off, hid in a corner and grinned evilly, waiting for reactions. Violent reactions. And that's exactly what she got.

Buttercup stared questioningly at Boomer. Suddenly, Butch and Bubbles walked in, Bubbles chatting excitedly. Infuriated, Buttercup yelled, asking why Butch was stealing her best friend. Bubbles stood, openmouthed while Butch raised his eyebrows. Princess snickered in her corner. Bubbles started to protest, but Buttercup, quite red in the face, yelled again, calling her a traitor. Buttercup stalked off, but this time Bubbles didn't follow. Bubbles' whole body shook, and her shoulders jerked up and down. She blinked hard to stop the tears, but they came anyway. Boomer went to her and tried to console her, while Butch stared at where Buttercup had stood, shaking his head.

The following days were unusually quiet. No fighting, no yelling, nothing. Buttercup had demanded Bubbles to choose between her or Butch. Bubbles immediately answered that she would always be Buttercup's loyal friend and sister. Buttercup then forbid her from talking or even going near to Butch… and Boomer. Buttercup became sullen and moody, Bubbles became quiet as ever. Butch was his usual self to most people, but Boomer noticed that he had become quiet at times and his head was always up in the sky. Princess stayed smug and snobbish, maybe even more so.

One day, Buttercup was absent. Bubbles wandered the halls alone, thinking that her sister was in danger of being an ex-friend. Boomer came along, and his heart broke seeing her in that pitiful condition. He went over to Bubbles and told her they had to do something. Bubbles was nervous at first, thinking that she might be betraying Buttercup in some way, but Boomer convinced her otherwise by telling her they'd make things better.

They met at the library. Boomer made sure Princess was nowhere near them, as he suspected she was somehow responsible for their condition. Bubbles absentmindedly picked a book. She loved the library, and had a habit of taking a random book and reading any part from it. If it intrigued her, she would finish it. She opened the book and it was Shakespeare. Bubbles had already read Shakespeare… Suddenly, she had an idea. She quickly whispered her plan to Boomer.

The next day Buttercup was back. She opened her locker, and out fell a small note. _"I love you. You are my Buttercup. From a secret admirer."_ Was what was written. Buttercup excitedly showed the note to Bubbles, who grinned secretly. Meanwhile, Butch had opened his locker and found a note stating **"I love You"**. Butch folded it and placed it in his pocket.

Now, news travels fast in Pokey Oaks High. Almost every school, actually. Everyone knew of Buttercup's 'love letter'. Everyone was shocked. Buttercup was the tough girl who could hit hard and couldn't tolerate insults. She was disliked by a whole lot of people, boys in general. Butch's letter wasn't as popular as Buttercup's, as he hid it and only checked on it a few times. Unfortunately, Princess found out about both love letters.

Princess had seen Boomer and Bubbles together at the library the day before. She knew of Buttercup's 'bad girl' reputation and thought no one had the guts to do such a thing to Buttercup. Princess was convinced the love letters were fake, and from either Bubbles or Boomer. Princess then devised a plan.

The day after, Buttercup receives another letter. She shows it to Bubbles before opening it up. The letter said **"HA! I can't believe you fell for a fake love letter".** Butch had received two notes, one saying _"I am your Buttercup."_ And **"I love you still from Princess".** Butch was clearly confused. Buttercup was going stark raving mad. Bubbles worriedly ran to find Boomer. Princess saw this and flounced up to Buttercup, singing "Bubbles and Boomer, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"then sashayed away.

Buttercup angrily set off in search of Bubbles. She found them just as Bubbles was asking Boomer about the letter and as Boomer was asking Bubbles about the two letters, saying that she had written one but the other was a fake. Buttercup was about to punch Boomer when Butch came in and asked "What in the world is going on?"

Princess flounced in, grinning, nose high up in the air. She announced that Boomer and Bubbles were treacherous lovers, humiliating their closest friends by sending fake love letters. They stared wide-eyed at Princess, except for Butch who stared thoughtfully. Butch then asked quietly for proof, and said she couldn't have known those things if she weren't involved. Princess blushed, and then stammered a protest. Bubbles, who couldn't handle it anymore, burst into tears blurted out the whole story of how she and Boomer just wanted them all to be friends. Boomer then pointed out Princess's envy and told them how she was involved. Boomer then hugged Bubbles.

Butch suggested they all leave as friends, or in Boomer and Bubbles's case, more than friends and that they forget about the whole thing. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked off, saying, "I had a fun time with you Buttercup." Boomer led Bubbles out, holding her tightly. Buttercup glared at Princess, trying to decide if she was worth punching. Finally, Buttercup ran up to catch up with Butch, saying "And what is that supposed to mean?"

**End**

**If anyone of you reader's have read "A Modern Day Shakespeare", it's the same except for name changes because I made it. Though I doubt anyone read it. As it was a school project.**


	2. Twelfth Day, Prologue

**The Twelfth Day**

**Prologue**

An orange haired girl massaged her aching muscles. Her pink bow stood a little crookedly, and her light pink turtleneck shirt with white hearts, white skirt and pink boots with white hearts were covered in dust. "I can't believe I ruined my outfit… just to lose… this stupid bet…" She rose slightly from the ground and spun really fast.

The blonde girl next to her sneezed. Her great blue eyes stared crossly at the pink girl. Her baby blue shoulder-less shirt, white pleated skirt with bright yellow stars and baby blue platform shoes were covered in dust.

Nearby, a jet black haired girl laughed. Her green eyes locked onto the pink girl and she smiled smugly. She was covered in rubble, though she never actually minded dirt, and she was slightly smoking. Her moss green hoodie was old, rugged and covered in dirt along with her baggy black cargo pants. Her old, ratty sneakers looked slightly the same, as it was always covered in various dirt.

"I can't believe I lost… I just… can't… ugh." Blossom moaned. "That was a stupid bet. Are we seriously going through this?"

"Of course we are. You may have the brains, but we all know I have the brawns." Buttercup smirked and even stuck her tongue up, curled upside down just for good measure. Blossom huffed.

"Geez, Blossom. No need for the ice breath." Bubbles rubbed her skin for warmth and shook off the dust.

"Sorry…" Blossom said, quite crossly.

"Just hurry up. I wanna go shopping already!" Bubbles squealed.


End file.
